Warmth
by TheRoseOfGryffindor
Summary: A little fluff fic I wrote to set the record straight on how I see Courf viewing women. It keeps his warmheart intact while also allowing him to still be the guy with the collection of garters. (format problem should be fixed now fyi)


He had spoken to her a few times, in passing on the street, once or twice at the market and now here he was finding himself with her again at a cozy cafe. He smiled to himself, surely it was a sign that he was meant to woo this winsome girl with chestnut curls.

He took her arm as they left the cafe. She smiled up at him, trying not to let it show that her heart was racing and she was losing herself while looking at him with each passing moment. He smiled at her, leading her to the park instead of the street she lived on. She didn't object, his company was enchanting to her.

He put his coat down on the grass and helped her to sit down on it. Some of her hair had came loose and he reached over slowly, allowing her time to object, and tucked it behind her ear, purposely grazing her cheek with his fingertips. Her eyes fluttered shut with delight and then reopened.

"You're quite the rarity among bourgeois girls" he said complimenting her as he looked out from their vantage point atop the hill at the expanse of the park below.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking at him.

"You're clever, pretty, and not in the least bit snobbish" he said genuinely "you don't behave like you're putting on a show, you are warm and kind and your goodness runs deep" he said leaning on his elbow on the grass looking up at her.

"Monsieur gives me too much credit, I 'try' to be kind, you seem to be under the illusion I have perfected kindness" she said smiling down at him, feeling very flattered.

He looked up at her from under his long dark fine lashes, observing her for a while as she played with the wildflowers that were growing about them. She looked even more beautiful surrounded by the beauty of nature. Most girls nature made them look second-rate in comparison, but nature complimented Elaine.

"Wait here" he said before dashing off leaving her somewhat confused.

She waited, waited almost a quarter of an hour before she found a pair of hands in front of her, and in those hands was the most enormous bouquet filled with the widest assortment of flowers she had seen.

She gasped in delight as she looked up at him, it was so easy to feel comfortable around him. He gave off a warmth like the sun in springtime. He sat down beside her dismissing her thanks gallantly.

"Twas nothing" he said smiling at her. She took one of the flowers and reached over, tucking it behind his ear and giggling a bit, her giggle fell silent when his hand took hers, keeping it pressed against his cheek. He turned his head and kissed her wrist with a soft kiss before returning her hand to her lap. She was in a flurry of feelings but all she knew is that she didn't want to lose contact with him, so when he went to let go of her hand, she gently pressed it in hers, keeping hold of it.

He looked over at her, more pleased than surprised, though he was both. He took both of her hands in his and kissed the palms and then the backs.

"Mademoiselle" he said moving a little closer "your glance is utterly bewitching and I would be a liar if I were to deny that with each meeting I have grown more and more fond of you and your company and more jealous of the chance that any other man might receive smiles and glances from you. You are captivating and are like the light of the sun, you put everything else around you in shadow because of your radiance." Jehan was not the only one skilled with words, and unlike the bashful poet, Courfeyrac knew how to say them aloud. She smiled, moved by his words. She hesitantly reached out and picked a leaf out of his hair that had fallen from the tree. He put his hand to her neck, tilting her chin up with his thumb. "Does mademoiselle allow it?" he asked leaning a little closer.

Elaine's heart beat fast as she whispered "oui". He slowly brushed his lips over hers, mindful of her lack of experience that she exuded in her dawn-like innocence. She sighed happily as her eyes opened, he smiled down at her.

People often mistook his flirting and garter-collecting as the actions of a callous youth 'sowing his wild oats' but it wasn't like that at all. He was far too mature in spirit to simply take women to bed for his own pleasure. He loved women, more than anything, and to him it was a shame to see a pretty fine-spirited girl be left unnoticed, unloved, and uncherished. Had he lived in the ancient east, he would have been the just sultan with a harem of well-cared for, completely adored, and infinitely loved women. A woman under his care would never want for any happiness that he could possibly supply, even if it occasionally asking to borrow some money to get it for her. He looked after every girl he had ever been involved with. They all thought too well of him to use his generosity, but from the milkmaid that had been his first romance in his teens to Elaine who he held in his arms now, all of them had known, and been reassured, that if they were ever in trouble, in need of a small amount of money, feeling threatened, or even just lonely, he would find time for them. Just being around him for a few hours tended to conduce them back to good spirits and he supported them all whenever they called on him. He was the sun, giving out its reassuring warmth to a host of recipients and none of them envied the others their share of this magnanimous host.


End file.
